detik terakhir
by misorai
Summary: Zain menghela napas. Hatinya berdoa tulus kepada Tuhan, agar keputusannya kali ini tidak menjadi sia-sia.


Ejen Ali © WAU Animation

Warns: spoiler season2 episode 13

detik terakhir  
by misorai

Kalau ada satu hal yang disesalkan Zain, itu adalah keberadaan akademi untuk agen-agen muda.

Dua tahun yang lalu, ide itu bagaikan cahaya rembulan di malam yang gelap, seakan-akan merupakan solusi terbaik dan tertepat yang pernah diungkapkan. Melatih agen muda, katanya. Sehingga mereka sejak kecil sudah terlatih, jadi ketika mereka dewasa bisa membiasakan diri dengan mudah.

Agar tidak mencolok, katanya. Sehingga ketika ada misi yang mengharuskan ketertutupan, keberadaan anak kecil hanya akan menjadikan musuh melonggarkan perhatiannya.

Agar … agar … sungguh banyak kata 'agar' yang diucapkan sehingga baik Zain maupun ketua teras lain menganggukkan kepala menyetujui pembangunan akademi agen muda, merancang kurikulum yang sesuai, mencari mentor-mentor yang cukup pawai dalam mengajar, dan memberikan misi kepada para agen Inviso untuk mencari pelajar-pelajar se-Malaysia yang sekiranya cocok untuk menjadi agen yang melindungi Cyberraya.

Pembangunan akademi akan selesai dalam waktu kurang dari satu tahun, katanya. Zain tersenyum senang. Masa depan yang cerah akan segera datang.

Atau benarkah begitu?

"Jalankan protokol gegas."

Zain tahu ini bukan pertama kalinya Alicia mendengar kalimat itu sebagai kalimat perintah. Zain bahkan tidak ingin mengingat _siapa_ yang harus dikorbankan ketika Alicia mendegarnya pertama kali. Rasa takut, kaget, dan putus asa yang menggoncangkan Alicia pasti tetap terkumpul di hatinya, meski ada di ujung, terbungkus perasaan-perasaan lain... Zain tidak ingin menjadi orang yang terpaksa membuka bungkusan itu dan mengingatkan Alicia atas kejadian yang hampir menewaskan dirinya.

Tidak pernah Zain sangka bahwa Alicia harus mendengarnya sekali lagi.

"Sungguh mengharukan!" Djin, mantan sahabatnya tertawa.

Tidak, tidak. Setelah Zain pikir-pikir lagi, sungguh banyak yang harus Zain sesalkan. Keputusan-keputusan yang dibuatnya dari dulu adalah keputusan yang bodoh. Zain telah melakukan banyak kesalahan yang patut membuatnya dibenci, jauh lebih dibenci daripada ketika para agen muda menjauhi Ali.

 _Ali_.

Sekali lagi Zain merasakan denyut kesesalan yang dalam.

Andaikan dulu proyek IRIS tidak ada … Ali tidak perlu membahayakan dirinya berjuta kali dengan melakukan misi yang jauh dari kuasa dirinya. Andaikan saja IRIS dihancurkan setelah mengetahui bahwa itu adalah proyek gagal. Andaikan saja IRIS disimpan di tempat yang lebih jauh. Andaikan saja Zain tidak terburu-buru mendakwa Djin…

Semua kekacauan ini disebabkan oleh Zain dan Zain sendiri. Andaikan Zain tidak terburu-buru mendakwa Djin, mungkin Djin sekarang masih bersamanya menjaga Cyberraya, menjadi kepercayaan masing-masing, membangun kedamaian untuk para warga, menjadi pahlawan di belakang layar, namun tetap tidak iri dengan mereka yang namanya kerap disebut di televisi sebagai pasukan keamanan Cyberraya.

Maka meskipun proyek IRIS gagal, Djin tidak akan mencurinya.

Jadi Ali tidak perlu menderita karena tidak sengaja mengaktifkannya.

Jadi akademi ini bisa tetap selamat.

Jadi Alicia dan Zain bisa tetap berlatih dan bersenda gurau bersama.

Jadi murid-murid akademi lain bisa selamat tanpa harus merasakan terror sedemikian dini.

Sejak dulu, Zain selalu menyukai anak-anak. Mereka begitu jujur, begitu bersih. Sekuat apapun mereka berusaha mengeraskan emosi mereka, sekilas ekspresi pasti masih terlihat di wajah mereka. Rudy mungkin selalu dingin dan tidak peduli, namun setiap kali nama Djin disebutkan, Zain bisa melihat kelembutan di wajahnya. Moon mungkin selalu ceria dan tertawa, namun ketika melihat temannya terluka kemarahan segera menguasai mukanya.

Dan anak-anak itu semua, setiap kali Zain datang untuk menginspeksi kegiatan akademi, menunjukkan kekaguman yang terlihat jelas di mata mereka yang berbinar-binar dan mulut mereka yang mengeluarkan suara 'ooooh'. Zain akan dihantan Ganz jika ia dengar, namun sejujurnya Zain menyayangi anak-anak polos yang sedang berusaha menjadi lebih kuat ini.

Setiap melihat kekaguman pada ekspresi mereka, ingin Zain berkata, "Jangan melihatku seperti itu, aku tidak sehebat yang kalian kira. Jangan kagum pada kakek tua yang tidak berhenti melakukan kesalahan ini, kagumlah pada diri kalian sendiri yang telah melewati setiap rintangan dengan baik." Namun tidak mungkin, bukan, mengucapkan hal seperti itu di hadapan anak-anak?

Zain tidak sempurna, dan tidak akan pernah menjadi sempurna.

Ketika ia melihat bahwa pesawat darurat telah meninggalkan pulau, Zain menghela napas. Hatinya berdoa tulus kepada Tuhan, agar keputusannya kali ini tidak menjadi sia-sia. Tidak menjadi sebuah kesalahan yang akibatnya menjalar ke mana-mana seperti kesalahannya lima tahun yang lalu.

.

.

 **Fin.**

Notes1: ya, ya, aku tahu. Ini 'rasa'nya gak terlalu dapet. Aku nulis ini karena udah hampir setahun gak nulis apa-apa coretkecualitugascoret

Notes2: terima kasih BANYAK sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca. Jika boleh saya meminta lebih, berkenan meninggalkan komen? Review biasa, kritik, apa aja, saya terima kok in syaa Allah.


End file.
